Another 10 reasons
by phoenix-aerith
Summary: Sequel to 10 reasons. Ichigo has news to break to Byakuya...and its payback time, too...[ichiruki...hints of it]


Disclaimer: No will do?

Summary: Sequel to 10 reasons. Ichigo thinks its payback time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kuchiki- taichou?"

_Pause_

"What is it, Renji?"

"Well, erm, there's a letter for you, sent by Rukia…"

Byakuya looked up. "Rukia?"

"Yes, taichou…"

Byakuya took the letter and opened it while Renji went back to his work, wondering why Rukia did not come in person, as she normally did.

_To: Kuchiki Byakuya_

_Well, in case you're wondering, I had Rukia address the letter to you because I know you're bound to shred up any letter I send without opening it. Anyway, this letter is VERY important, and I hope you don't shred this up because it is important for Rukia's future._

Byakuya frowned. "It isn't from Rukia…its from that ryoka."

Renji sweatdropped. "Taichou, you intend to call him that forever?"

Byakuya looked at Renji. "Unless he is married to Rukia or at least until he can address me properly."

Renji sweatdropped again. -_Isn't that the same…?_-

Byakuya continued to read the letter.

_Byakuya, this is my response to your letter. Happy reading, and I will await a favorable reply from you soon._

1)To some baka who doesn't know what is more important, rules or sister, take note family ALWAYS comes first.

2)I may seem that I lack manners, but in actual fact I can be nice when I want to. I get only rough when I meet with idiots.

3)Didn't you learn from Urahara too? By the way, Yoruichi- san says that you still are getting a zero in your tag games, and she asks if you could keep that up. If I don't remember wrongly…didn't Rukia meet up with Urahara too?

4)Its fun to pick on Rukia, but then again, she ALWAYS beats me up. So that's over and done with. And thanks for being honest about her drawings, but DOESN'T she ever beat you up about her drawings!? That midget…she worships you anyway…

5)Dude, you literally frightened her to death when you shunpo- ed out of nowhere and took a death blow for her. And you still call me ryoka, don't you? So tit for tat.

6)In what way did I hurt your pride, and Senbonzakura too? All I did was Getsuga Tensho you guys…besides, you _stabbed_ my feet and _byakurai- ed_ me in the shoulder! Who got it worst? 'Sides, you went bankai on me first….

7)Did I mention that it was Renji who started it first? And I do care for Rukia, hey, but its just that she still thinks that she has to protect me. But then again…she's small and light…

8)You are no better, try fighting a blue-haired freak in the middle of a town. Besides, didn't Toushiro get trashed too, by some weird guy who looks like a girl…?

9)I think the Vizard business is way over, and anyway, be grateful I can control my Hollow. (remember the fight at Soukyoku Hill?)

10)Because I'm about to be related to you.

_Simply put, Rukia agreed to be my wife. So now you can't kill me unless you want to break Rukia's heart. HAH!_

_By the way, the 13__th__ squad cheered for us. True, they love Rukia, but according to Ukitake- taichou, he says that "so long Rukia is happy."_

_PS. We'll be sending the invites soon. Make sure you are there, ok? After all, you are Rukia's nii- san…and a member of the Kuchiki. And also, your sister lived with me VOLUNTARILY. Both of us DID NOT elope._

_Your sister's husband- to- be:_

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

Renji suddenly wondered why there were so many sakura petals floating around, and looked at Byakuya.

"Ano…Kuchiki- taichou…?"

"Renji, is it okay with Rukia if I Senbonzakura- ed Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Erm, I think she'll either tsukishiro- ed or hakuren- ed the both of you…or shirafune- ed you guys. Worst case, she'll have Shirayuki freeze Senbonzakura and Zangetsu personally…"

"Can I count on you to Zabimaru- ed Kurosaki Ichigo if necessary?"

"Unless taichou…you're willing to see me encased in a block of ice? Rukia's forte is her speed, you know…erm, taichou…?"

For once, the emotionless Kuchiki Byakuya looked as if he was about to throw up blood.

"Chirei, Senbonzakura…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kurosaki residence_

"Ichigo…"

"Yeah?"

"You told my brother about the engagement?"

"I wrote a letter…why?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering why there are so many sakura petals around here, that's all…and why is Nii-sama here, anyway?"

Ichigo choked on his coffee.

"Oh shit! Zangetsu, where the hell are you!?"

"Ichigo…? Ni…nii-san…!?"

"Be right back ,sweetheart!"

"Found you at last, Kurosaki!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Elsewhere…_

Shirayuki calmly sipped her tea while watching a maddened Senbonzakura and Byakuya chase Ichigo around.

"Glad you stayed out of it, Zangetsu."

"I think its better to sit and have tea with you for a change."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: I couldn't resist writing a sequel…hope you guys enjoy it! Make sure to spread the brother complex around! XD_

_And i hope...the story didn't sound so lame...reviews appreciated, and be gentle on the flaming...big fires will be used as fuel for cooking._

_Thanks to all who reviewed and favourited my story 10 reasons . You guys are the best!!! _


End file.
